Boss
by ShokunDAYO
Summary: Sabaku Gaara, 30 tahun. Bosku, atasanku. Sikapnya dingin dengan tingkat kepekaan perasaan yang hampir bisa disejajarkan dengan robot. Tapi ketika alkohol mengambil alih dunianya. Perigainya berubah drastis. Lembut, pengertian, manja dan-hebat dalam bercinta?/GAAHINA!/WARNING:LEMON INSIDE!/HINATA'S POV/RnR please?-sekuel tersedia just klik 'Confession'-


Warning_**Warning**_Warning_**Warning**_Warning_**Warning**_Warning_**Warning**_Warning_**Warning**_Warning_**Warning**_

Akhirnya, utang Sho-kun lunas juga. Ini ya yang request GaaHina-nya. Maaf romance-nya cuma slight doing soalnya juju raja bingung deskripsiinnya karena cerita GaaHina itu jarang(nggak sebanyak SasuHina). Sekali lagi Sho-kun mencoba membuat yang fuwa-fuwa. Tapi seperti biasa, yang ada malah epic fail banget. So, kalau ada chara yang OOC disini maafkan Sho-kun ya? Soalkan emang lagi pada kena pengaruh alcohol jadi ya begitu deh— #ngeles.

.

.

.

**Sabaku Gaara, 30 tahun. Bosku, atasanku. Sikapnya dingin dengan tingkat kepekaan perasaan yang hampir bisa disejajarkan dengan robot. Tapi ketika alkohol mengambil alih dunianya. Perigainya berubah drastis. Lembut, pengertian, manja dan-hebat dalam bercinta?!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Boss**

**Disclamer: Masashi Kishimoto**

**Story by N.A a.k.a Sho-kun**

**Pair: GaaHina**

**Rated: Kalau ada M+ sudah ku taruh disana, sayangnya nggak ada jadi M aja**

**WARNING:LEMONnya nggak kecut typo, AU, OOC, PWP, nggak jelas ceritanya, banyak adegan penggulangan(karena nggak baca ulang) dan sederet kecacatan author abal lainnya**.

.

.

.

**Hinata's POV**

Kusibakan rambutku yang tergerai menutupi leherku dan mulai terasa gerah. Kenapa aku ini? Padahal ruangan pesta ini penuh dengan AC. Harusnya hal seperti kepanasan ini tidak mungkin terjadi. Mana manager hotelnya? Apa aku harus memakinya karena ACnya sama sekali tidak berguna?

Lagi-lagi kuketukan sepatu _highheels-_ku pada lantai marmer yang mengkilap meskipun suaranya terendam oleh dentingan gelas yang saling beradu dan sorak-sorai tawa renyah yang terdengar dimana-mana. Kulipatkan kedua tanganku didepan dadaku. Bosan, itulah kata yang tepat untuk mendefinisikan keadaanku sekarang.

Seseorang pelayan dengan pakaian khas kemeja hitam layaknya _butler _menghampiriku menawarkan beberapa minuman keras yang tersaji secara berkelas. Ku ambil gelasnya secara acak kemudian pergi meninggalkannya tanpa mengucapkan satu patah kata pun. Sambil berjalan, mataku memutar bosan. Oh! Tidak ada satu pun orang yang kukenal baik disini. Lalu untuk apa aku datang kesini?

_Nande? _Ah! Kalian benar, aku lupa mengenalkan diri. Namaku Hyuuga Hinata 27 tahun. Dan kenapa aku datang kesini? Cuma formalitas, toh acara ini diadakan perusahaan tempat aku bekerja, tepatnya untuk memperingati 15 tahun berdirinya perusahaan yang bekerja dibidang ekspor-import luar negeri ini. Apa nama perusahaanya? Sebut saja Sabaku Inc.

"Hinata!" Kutajamkan pendengaranku, sepertinya sesaat tadi ada yang memanggilku. "Hinata!" Benar dugaanku, saat diriku membalikkan badan kulihat Ino yang sedang berlari ke arahnya. _Highheels-_nya menghentak-hentak dilantai. Rok gaun model _mermaidnya _bergerak kesana-kemari menjuntai menyapu lantai ruang pesta.

"I-ino selamat ma-"

"Apa kau lihat dimana Kabag Sabaku?" Potong Ino cepat sebelum aku sempat memberikan salam kepadanya. Kedua alisku bertaut, aku bosan selalu begini.

"Aku tidak tahu, Ino." Balasku cepat mengangkat bahuku memberikan gestur tubuh yang makin meyakinkan pernyataanku.

"Bagaimana kau ini? Kaukan sekertarisnya!" Protes Ino sebal melihat tingkahku yang acuh tak acuh.

"Entahlah Ino. Aku tidak tahu." Jawabku sekali lagi sambil menggerak-gerakan gelas ditanganku memainkan es batunya yang bergerak kesana-kemari. "Seperti yang kau bilang, aku sekertarisnya bukan pengasuhnya yang harus terus menjaganya." Dengusku bosan sambil berlalu meninggalkan Ino yang berdecak kesal karena sikapku yang menyebalkan.

Satu-dua-tiga, karyawati-karyawati dengan gaun _glamour _dan parfurm berwargi eksotis itu menghampiriku. Bukan karena ingin menyapaku, tapi rata-rata pertanyaan mereka sama, "Hey Hinata, apa kau tahu dimana Kabag Sabaku?" Dan jawabanku juga selalu sama. "Aku tidak tahu."

Jadi, kalian juga menanyakan siapa itu Kabag Sabaku? Dia itu bosku, dan aku sekertaris pribadinya. Profil dirinya? Uhhm- Sabaku Gaara, 30 tahun. Lulusan Universitas Sunagakure. Mempunyai gelar MBA di bidang hukum dan lulus dengan hasil _cumlaude_ yang sangat-sangat memuaskan. Aku dengar dia mulai menjabat sebagai Kabag. Perizinan ekspor-import semenjak 5 tahun yang lalu. Entahlah, aku sendiri baru 2 tahun kerja disini dan baru setahun yang lalu diangkat sebagai sekertaris pribadinya.

Perawakannya? Bagaimana ya aku menggambarkannya? Tampan? Iya, apalagi ditambah dengan warna rambut semerah darah dan mata hijau emerald yang kontras dengan kulitnya yang putih bagai porselen. Yah, walaupun aku bisa dengan jelas kantong hitam yang melingkari matanya-efek jadi orang penting- tetapi itu semua tidak mengurangi ketampanannya. Malah para wanita beranggapan bahwa itu semua tanda bahwa dia seorang pekerja yang keras. Tubuhnya juga ideal, tidak begitu kurus dan tidak begitu berisi. Tapi kukira dia sedikit nyentrik. Coba apa namanya kalau bukan nyetrik melihat seseorang yang dengan santainya menoreh tato bertuliskan kanji 'cinta' didahi sebelah kirinya?

Sifatnya? Orangnya terlalu dingin, tidak banyak bicara. Malah kadang aku mengira bahwa Kabag. Sabaku adalah robot yang diam-diam tinggal dan berbaur dengan manusia. Tapi semua hipotesa itu dipatahkan ketika aku melihat tangannya berdarah saat teriris pinggiran kertas yang tajam. Jadi dugaanku yang bilang bahwa dia robot, silahkan coret! Sekali lagi coret dari pikiran kalian.

Dan herannya dengan semua profil yang telah aku sebutkan di atas tadi. Sudah banyak sekali wanita yang bertekuk lutut kepadanya. Tapi sangat disayangkan bahwa dia sama sekali tidak tertarik untuk berkencan dengan salah satu dari mereka. Hingga sampai saat ini aku mengira bahwa dia spesies manusia ho- Eh? Apa yang kupikirkan?

Aku menggelengkan kepalaku kuat-kuat. Tuhkan gara-gara kalian pikiran negatifku kembali lagi. Segera saja kulenggangkan kakiku keluar dari _hall_ tempat pesta berlangsung. Aku ingin kembali ke kamarku untuk beristirahat dan berlibur ke alam mimpi. Langkah kakiku semakin cepat takkala suara-suara penuh musik itu semakin menjauh. Tapi langkahku terhenti ketika melihat siluet seseorang yang terlihat berjalan tertatih-tatih dengan berpegangan pada tembok.

"Kabag Sabaku?" Nada suaraku meninggi begitu menyadari surai merahnya yang tertimpa remang-remang cahaya. Gelas yang masih berada dalam genggamanku-aku lupa mengembalikannya- segera ku tempatkan pada meja terdekat dan berlari menghampiri dirinya. Aku ingin menolongnya. Setidaknya aku masih punya hati setelah melihat orang yang kepayahan di depannya. Itu aku-entahlah kalau dia.

Orang yang kupanggil menoleh. Matanya terlihat menyipit untuk memfokuskan pandangannya dengan muka yang samar-samar berwarna merah dan baju kemeja yang sedikit acak-acakan.

"Hi-nata?" Sahutnya terbata. Aku hanya bisa mengangguk setelah berhenti berlari dan berdiri disebelahnya.

"A-anda tidak apa-apa? Dimana kamar anda? Mari saya antar." Dan sebagai contoh karyawati teladan, aku mencoba untuk membantunya. Ku letakkan tangan kanannya pada bahuku dan menyanggahnya mencoba membantunya untuk berjalan.

"201." Ucapnya datar dengan kepala yang menyender pada bahuku. Ugh! Bau alkohol. Dugaan pertamaku adalah- sepertinya selama pesta Kabag. Sabaku terlalu banyak meminum _wine._

Dengan langkah yang sedikit terhuyung. Aku memapah Kabag. Sabaku pelan-pelan. Sampai akhirnya mata lavenderku menangkap refleksi plang besi dengan ukiran 201. Sesampainya disana, dengan segera kugeledah kantong-kantong jas dan celana miliknya. Ugh! Maafkan aku Kabag. Sabaku, tapi ini semua aku lakukan karena terpaksa harus membuka pintu kamar hotelmu.

"Uhhhrrm-" Kudengar bibirnya bergumam tidak jelas. Kusempatkan diriku untuk menoleh kepadanya dan-buuuum! Seketika mukaku menjadi merah padam begitu melihat pemandangan manis yang ada disampingku. Ini-ini seseorang dengan bibir yang sedikit mengerucut, dahi yang berkerut dan mata terpejam ditambah dengan aksen merah dipipinya menambah kemanisannya. Sampai-sampai aku berhalusinasi melihat telinga dan ekor anjing yang sedang merajuk.

Dan yang membuatku semakin terkejut adalah ketika kepalanya semakin merosot ke eerr- dadaku. Apalagi dengan gaun berkerah rendah yang aku kenakan otomatis sebagian kulitnya yang terbuka merasakan nafas beratnya yang naik-turun dengan cepat. Tidaaak! Bisakah debaran jantungku tidak berdebar-debar seperti ini. Bulu kudukku semakin meremang ketika merasakan bibirnya yang tiba-tiba menyentuh kulitku yang tidak tertutup kain. Samar-samar mulai terdengar bunyi kecupan-kecupan kecil yang ditimbulkan oleh bibir yang sedang menciumi sesuatu. Mataku terbelalak lebar ketika menyadari bahwa Kabag. Sabaku sedang menorehkan beberapa _hickey _pada kulit dadaku. I-inikan dikoridor hotel, bagaimana kalau ada orang yang melihatnya?

Aku meronta, tetapi sepertinya Kabag Sabaku tidak mengindahkan penolakanku. Tangannya mengalung pada punggungku bergerak-gerak diatas kulitku yang masih tertutup kain. Suara decakannya semakin jelas dan aku semakin panik kalau-kalau ada orang yang tidak sengaja memergoki kami. Padahalkan bukan aku yang mesum tapi orang ini!

Dengan susah payah tanganku memegang gagang pintu dan membukanya. Segera saja kudorong dada Kabag. Sabaku-dan otomatis tubuhku juga terbawa karena pelukannya- kedalam sambil tergesa-gesa menutupnya dan akhirnya tubuhku beringsut menyender ke pintu dengan detak jantung bertalu-talu karena semua ketegangan yang baru saja tercipta.

Tak habis sampai disitu. Kabag Sabaku yang ikut terjatuh bersamaku merengsek memeluk perutku. Dibenamkannya kepalanya disana. Aku mematung, merasakan jantungku yang memompa aliran darahku agar mengalir lebih cepat dan kerja sel-sel ditubuhku yang tiba-tiba meningkat drastis menaikan kandungan energi pada tubuhku sehingga suhu tubuhku naik dan peluh mulai bercucuran.

"Sa-Sabaku-san?" Kutanggalkan semua embel-embel jabatan yang biasanya kuucapkan. Lebih mudah memanggilnya begini, toh bukan saatnya memanggilnya dengan sebutan yang boros kata. Aku harus segera keluar dari sini!

"Uurrrhm-" Lagi-lagi panggilanku hanya dibalas oleh gumaman tanpa arti. Kucengkram bahunya erat dan mencoba mendorongnya kuat-kuat. Tapi percuma, pelukannya diperutku lebih kuat daripada dorongan yang aku berikan.

Aku hanya bisa mendesah kecewa. Sepertinya malam ini aku harus menghabiskan semalaman menjadi guling hidup Kabag Sabaku. Tapi yah- kenyataannya harapanku sangat jauh dari yang aku bayangkan.

Saat sedang meruntuki nasib sial yang sedang menimpaku. Mataku terbelalak begitu merasakan pergerakan dari Kabag Sabaku yang akhirnya mengubah posisinya. Awalnya aku merasa sangat lega karena bisa terlepas dari kungkungannya, tetapi itu semua berubah ketika aku menyadari apa yang dilakukannya selanjutnya.

"Ja-jangan buka bajuku!" Protesku, tetapi sepertinya tolakanku tidak dipedulikan oleh orang yang sedang mabuk ini, _see?_

_._

_._

_._

Aku sedikit berteriak. Tetapi untungnya suara teriakanku terendam oleh tangan yang sedang kugunakan untuk menutupi bibirku. Mataku mengerjap-ngerjap tidak percaya. Oh benarkah? Nyatakah yang sedang menimpaku ini?

Bagaimana aku mau percaya. Ok, jadi bagaimana ceritanya sampai tiba-tiba saja perkembangan ceritanya menjadi seperti ini? Bagaimana bisa tiba-tiba kepala bersurai merah itu terbenam diantara kedua pahaku yang terlihat jelas karena gaun yang menutupinya sudah tanggal-atau lebih tepatnya sudah menjadi seonggok kain tak berbentuk- dibawah kakiku sendiri.

Aku hanya bisa memejamkan mataku dan memanjatkan do'a agar bos-ku ini segera melepaskanku. Karena jujur saja, kedua tangannya yang sedang mencengkram pahaku terlalu kuat untuk dapat kulepaskan sendiri. Sedangkan tanganku sendiri sibuk menyumpal bibirku yang mulai meracau. Mau menghajarnya? Siap-siap saja menerima surat pemecatan dari tempatku bekerja. Tidak! Aku tidak siap! Aku masih punya seorang adik yang menjadi tanggunganku.

Bulu kudukku meremang ketika merasakan ujung hidungnya yang menggesek bagian luar celana dalamku. Semakin mengeliat liar ketika kurasakan gerakan hidung yang turun searah dengan belahan pada kewanitaanku. Sesekali lidahnya terjulur, meninggalkan aksen teritori basah pada celana dalamku.

Tubuhku melemas, seakan melumer dengan semua kelakuan yang Kabag Sabaku berikan pada tubuhku. Semua rangsangannya terasa lembut. Yah, walau kuakui, ada sejumput unsur paksaan disana. Tapi toh pada akhirnya, tubuhku juga menerima. Ck! Salahkan alkohol yang tadi sempat aku minum. Jangan-jangan minuman itulah yang membuat tubuhku memanas seperti ini.

Tubuhku sudah pasrah ketika tangan-tangan besarnya menarik bra yang menutupi dadaku dan menurunkannya tanpa melepaskan penggaitnya sehingga menggantung di perutku yang rata. Tangan-tangan posesif itu meraup seluruh dadaku dan memanjakannya dengan pijatan-pijatan kecil yang membuatku mau tidak mau mengeluarkan lenguhan nikmat.

"Ja-jangan Ka-Kabag Sabaku." Sepertinya kesadaranku masih tersisa sedikit dan menyadari bahwa yang sedang kami lakukan ini salah. Hal seperti ini seharusnya tidak dilakukan oleh orang yang sedang mabuk dan orang yang sedikit err- mabuk dan terangsang karena perlakuan sang pemabuk itu.

Aku tidak tahu lagi harus menolaknya seperti apa. Kelihatannya Kabag Sabaku ini sudah menulikan seluruh indra pendengarannya. Atau mungkinkah dia sudah menonaktifkan akal sehatnya? Wah, seandainya orang-orang tahu bahwa Kabag Sabaku ternyata seperti ini dibalik semua topeng _stoic_-nya. Kurasa hal tersebut akan menjadi buah bibir yang bisa menduduki peringkat atas _trending topic _dikantor selama berminggu-minggu.

"Uhhmm-" Lagi-lagi bibirnya mengerucut. Setelah merangkum semua dadaku ditangannya. Kini giliran wajahnya yang bergerak masuk ke dalam belahannya. "Jangan pergi." Pintanya dengan nada merajuk. Lagi-lagi raut mukanya menunjukkan wajah yang manis. Dan bodohnya lagi, aku adalah orang yang gampang terbawa suasana. Maka dengan semua kendali yang sudah diluar kesadaranku. Aku memeluk kepalanya dan menciumi surai merahnya.

"Tidak akan Sabaku-san." Bisikku lembut kepadanya. "Aku tidak akan meninggalkanmu." Oh, _joy! _Apa yang baru kukatakan tadi? Memangnya aku pacarnya?

Kabag Sabaku mengangkat kepalanya untuk menatapku. Mata _emerald_nya bersirobok dengan mata lavender milikku. Yang tidak kusadari adalah jarak yang tiba-tiba menisbi sehingga dalam hitungan detik bibir kami saling bersetuhan menekan satu sama lain. Tangannya terangkat untuk mencengkram surai indigoku yang mulai berantakan. Membuatku semakin menunduk untuk mengimbangi gerakannya. Tanganku membalas semua pelukannya dengan cara melingkarkannya dilehernya, membuat ciumanku semakin dalam dan intens.

Pasokan udara yang semakin berkurang membuat kami harus melepaskan ciuman itu sejenak. Walaupun pada akhirnya Kabag Sabaku tidak memberikan waktu padaku untuk berlama-lama menarik nafas. Dengan sedikit kasar, ditariknya kembali kepalaku dan mengunci bibirku dengan bibirnya. Selang beberapa saat, lidahnya mulai terjulur mencoba menerobos masuk kedalam mulutku. Awalnya aku tidak membiarkannya. Tetapi gigitan-gigitan kecil dibibir bawahku membuatku dengan terpaksa membukakan akses untuk masuk kedalam.

"Uhhhmmm-" Decakan lidah yang saling beradu mulai membahana memenuhi kamar hotel Kabag Sabaku yang terbilang cukup luas dibandingkan dengan kamar hotel yang mereka sewakan padaku dan harus berbagi kamar dengan karyawati lainnya. Pelan-pelan tangannya merayap menuruni setiap lekuk tubuhku dan berakhir pada pinggangku. Dengan sangat hati-hati, Kabag Sabaku mengangkat tubuhku sejenak dan memposisikannya tepat pada pangkuannya. Akhirnya ciuman panas yang sangat panjang itu berakhir, dan pada saat itulah aku baru menyadari posisiku yang berada dalam peraduannya.

"Manis." Ujarnya lembut sambil menjilat sudut bibirnya yang basah oleh salivaku. Senyuman yang _oh-so-handsome, _membuat mukaku mau tidak mau menjadi mendidih.

Pandangan matanya beralih mengarah pada bawah leherku. Penasaran, aku mengikuti arah pandang bola matanya yang berkilat hijau karena cahaya lampu yang remang-remang. Sontak tanganku refleks menutupi dadaku ketika mengetahui objek benda yang menjadi tatapannya.

"Jangan ditutupi Hinata. Kau cantik." Ujarnya sambil berusaha melepaskan tanganku yang masih menutupinya. Pelan-pelan pertahananku semakin runtuh hanya dengan satu kata pujian darinya. Lagi-lagi diriku membeku, berusaha mencerna semua makna yang diucapkan oleh Kabag Sabaku. Darimana semua datangnya kalimat berisi pujian itu? Dan sejak kapan Kabag Sabaku memanggilku dengan nama kecilku? Satu kesimpulan yang aku dapatkan! Jangan pernah membiarkan Kabag Sabaku mabuk didepan orang lain.

Kurasakan jari-jemari tangannya yang mulai mengusap kedua dadaku dengan lembut. Lihat? DENGAN LEMBUT! Padahal aku kira Kabag Sabaku adalah sebuah robot yang bahkan tidak tahu bagaimana cara memperlakukan orang lain dengan 'lembut'. Sekali lagi aku tarik semua hipotesaku itu. Ini sungguh berbeda dengan kenyatan. Sentuhan-sentuhannya yang semakin berani menyentuh tubuh _sensitive_ku membuatku secara tidak sadar melentingkan tubuhku kebelakang dan mendonggakan kepalaku keatas. Dan yang paling tidak masuk akal-sejak kapan aku berani mendesahkan namanya?

"Sa-Sabaku-_san_, Sabaku-_san!" _Nada suaraku semakin meninggi saat Kabag Sabaku memanfaatkan kepalaku yang mendonggak untuk menjajah leherku. Digigitnya leherku kecil-kecil meninggalkan bekas merah yang sangat ketara. Tangannya sendiri mencengkram gundukan didadaku dan meremasnya dengan lembut memberikan kesan pijatan yang erotis. Kucoba untuk mengigit bibir bawahku meredakan racauan 'panas'ku. Tapi percuma, apalagi saat Kabag Sabaku berkata-

"Kenapa Hinata? Teruslah teriakan namaku. Panggil aku-" Pintanya dengan nada _seductive _membuat pikiran sehatku menguap entah kemana. Bibirnya yang bergerak-gerak disekitar dadaku membuatku merasa merinding. Apalagi saat Kabag Sabaku memasukan puncaknya kedalam mulutnya. Ralat, bukan hanya puncaknya, tetapi dia juga berusaha untuk memasukkan semua bagiannya. Walau sia-sia karena memang itu mustahil. Pada akhirnya hanya sebagian yang dapat masuk kedalam kulumannya. Walaupun begitu tetap saja, rasanya tubuhku lumer saat puncakku menyentuh langit-langit mulutnya yang hangat. Aku dapat merasakan tangan-tangannya yang meraba punggungku dan berakhir dengan menyelinap diantara kedua belahanku.

"Ahhhh!" Aku memekik pelan ketika tangannya menyentuh tempat paling _sensitive. _Bukan hanya menyentuhnya, tetapi juga mengusap dan mulai memasukkan beberapa jarinya pada lubang yang sudah tersedia disana. Kupejamkan mataku erat-erat sambil memeluk punggungnya. Hah, aku sudah pasrah, untuk kali ini saya. Biarkan aku melupakan realita dan menikmati ini.

Kusandarkan kepalaku dikepalanya. Surai merahnya menggeletik pipiku dan beberapa helainya menempel pada pada kulit yang sudah banjir dengan peluh yang makin menetes menuruni pipi chubbyku. Aku sedikit terlonjak ketika tiba-tiba Kabag Sabaku mengangkatku dan menyenderkannya dipintu. Apalagi dengan satu kaki terangkat mempertontonkan celana dalamku yang sudah basah karena cairan cinta yang terus menetes membuatku bersusah payah menopangnya dengan satu kaki dan sekedar berpegangan padanya.

"Ja-jangan! I-itu kotor." Protesku ketika tangannya mengusap permukaannya dan mulai menurunkannya. Sebisa mungkin aku rapatkan kedua pahaku agar milikku tidak terekspos.

"Tidak apa Hinata. Aku suka wanginya." Pujinya sambil menjongkokkan diri dihadapanku. Dengan segera kakiku yang terangkat ditopangnya keatas bahunya. Sedangkan wajahnya mulai condong ke arah kewanitaanku.

"Eeeeggghhhh!" Mukaku semakin terbakar melihat pemandangan eksotis didepanku. Tanpa mengindahkan semua protesku. Kabag Sabaku serta merta melumat habis bibir bawahku. Surai-surainya kucengkram dengan erat berusaha untuk menahan diri lebih lama lagi. Walaupun pada akhirnya, ternyata badanku mengkhianati hatiku. Bukannya menahannya, tetapi tanganku malah menariknya agar lidah yang dilesakkannya masuk kedalam kewanitaanku jangkauannya lebih panjang. Dengan lincah lidahnya bermain mengaduk-aduk semua kewanitaanku-dan hatiku-. Aku tidak habis pikir, darimana Kabag Sabaku mendapat semua keahlian ini.

"SABAKU-_SAN!" _Jeritku saat gelombang orgasme melandaku. Aku tidak peduli saat kepalaku sedikit terantuk pintu yang ada dibelakangku ketika kepalaku terangkat dan meneriakan namanya keras-keras.

Slurph-slurph.

Kuberanikan diri untuk menatap wajahnya yang terbenam diantara kedua wajahku. Kulihat wajahnya basah oleh cairan bening milikku. Ditambah dengan hidung mancungnya yang tenggelam dalam kedua belahan milikku. Lidahnya yang lihai tersebut semakin memanjakanku, membersihkan semua yang keluar dari tubuhku seperti anak kecil yang sedang memakan _jelly _favoritnya.

Nafasku terengah ketika Kabag Sabaku mulai menjauhkan kepalanya dari kewanitaanku. Masih dengan memeganggi satu kakiku yang terbuka. Dibukanya semua ikatan _belt_nya. Kemudian disusul dengan resleting yang dibuka dan jeans beserta cd yang diturunkan dengan tergesa-gesa. Mataku membulat dengan sempurna melihat pemandangan didepanku. Begitu besar, tegang dan-jangan bilang kalau Kabag Sabaku akan memasukkannya. A-apa muat?

"Tahan Hinata." Bisiknya ditelingaku. Entah sihir apa yang digunakannya-atau memang karena pengaruh alkohol- aku mengangguk mengiyakan permintaannya. Sedangkan Kabag Sabaku sendiri terlihat bersiap memposisikan kejantanannya didepan pintu gerbang surga milikku. Dengan sekali hentakkan, kepalanya tertanam memaksa masuk kedalam milikku yang kecil dan sempit.

Kusempatkan untuk melirik wajahnya yang sedang memasukiku. Sedikit sorak-sorai senang memenuhi hatiku takkala mendapati refleksi dirinya yang sedang mengigit bibir bawahnya karena sensasi remasan yang diberikan tubuhku. Ternyata Kabag Sabaku bisa menjadi manis juga saat bercinta seperti ini. Satu tangannya berpegangan pada pintu tempat aku bersandar. Kepalanya bertumpu pada bahuku dan sesekali mengigitnya membuatku sedikit meringis kesakitan. Tangannya turun dan memeluk pinggangku. Dilanjutkan dengan usahanya untuk memasukiku lebih dalam.

"A-aaah!" Kurasakan ada sesuatu yang sakit dan coba diterobos paksa oleh Kabag Sabaku. Saat aku melirik melalui ekor mataku, ternyata benar, aku sudah tidak perawan lagi. Kurasakan lelehan darah segar bercampur cairan cinta turun melalui pahaku. Sepertinya Kabag Sabaku menyadari itu, dan menghentikan gerakannya sejenak.

"Sakit?" Diangkatnya kepalanya dari bahuku. Satu tangannya yang bersandar didinding kini sedang mengusap pipiku. Pandangan sendu sarat akan kekhawatiran ditujukan lurus kepadaku. _Kami-sama, _kenapa kau ciptakan manusia semanis ini? Benar umurnya 30tahun?

Aku menggelengkan kepalaku mencoba untuk tidak membuatnya khawatir. Dan selanjutnya adalah sesuatu yang bisa membuatku merosot jatuh kalau saja saat itu Kabag Sabaku tidak menopang tubuhku dengan tangannya. Dia-tersenyum! Dengan senyuman luar biasa lembut dan banyak kasih sayang yang terpancar dari mata _emerald_nya yang indah. Seandainya saja, itu ditujukan padaku. Tapi bukankah dia begini karena pengaruh alkohol yang menimpanya. Kalau tidak ada alkohol, mana mungkin dia mau menyentuhku?

"Uuugh!" Tanpa memberiku kesempatan untuk berpikir lebih banyak setelah akal sehatku kembali. Kabag Sabaku kembali menyodokkan kejantanannya menggali terus kewanitaanku. Suara erangannya mengalun masuk kedalam telingaku. Mungkin karena yang dia masuki adalah kewanitaan milik -mantan-perawan maka sensasi yang dirasakanya cukup berbeda dengan yang lainnya. Sempit dan sangat sensitif dengan remasan yang bisa membuatnya gila.

"_You're the best, Hinata. It's awesome." _Beberapa kalimat pujian sempat terucap dari bibirnya. Membuatku semakin panas ketika dengan sukses Kabag Sabaku membisikkannya terat ditelingaku dengan suara parau beratnya yang _sexy. _Tubuhku sendiri tidak berhenti bergerak terus melahap kejantanannya dengan rakus-bukan aku yang bergerak tapi dia yang terus-terusan mengangkatku dan menjatuhkanku.

Kurasakan tubuhku sedikit mengejang. Rupakan aku sudah akan 'keluar' lagi. Tidak kusangka ternyata tubuhku begitu _sensitive. _Yah, hidup selama 27 tahun dan dengan beberapa tahun yang lalu memulai hidup berdua dengan adikku dan berjuang untuk menafkahinya membuatku melupakan soal asmara dan cinta. Hingga disinilah aku sekarang, aku tidak menyangka bahwa orang yang berhasil memasukiku pertama kali adalah bosku. Dan orang yang notabennya bukan siapa-siapaku. Kami berdua hanya menjadi budak nafsu belaka.

Sebelum akhirnya aku meledak. Ternyata Kabag Sabaku dengan tiba-tiba mengeluarkan kejantanannya lagi. Membuatku sedikit mengeram dan pusing karena tiba-tiba dipaksa untuk menahannya kembali. Dengan sigap dia berjalan beberapa langkah menuju karpet yang tersedia disana kemudian berbaring diatasnya. Aku mendengus kesal. Jangan bilang kalau Kabag Sabaku-

"Kemari Hinata." Perintahnya padaku. Tuh kan benar dugaanku. Kabag Sabaku memintaku untuk menaikinya. Aku sedikit menghentakan kakiku karena kesal dengan kelakuannya. Sedangkan dia sendiri terlihat tenang dengan serigai yang menghiasi wajahnya. "Kenapa Hinata? Kau kesal?" Tanyanya ketika aku telah sampai dihadapannya.

Dengan memasang tampang yang sedikit bersungut-sungut. Langsung saja kududukan badanku membenamkan kejantannya langsung kedalam kewanitaanku. Pembalasan, karena selanjutnya yang aku dengar adalah rintihan kesakitan karena Kabag Sabaku merasakan remasan milikku yang tiba-tiba. Kedua tangannya diposisikan mencengkram pinggangku untuk menggerakan badanku naik-turun dan aku sendiri menumpukan tanganku ke dadanya yang bidang yang masih berbalut jas. Huft, sebenarnya ini tidak adil. Kenapa saat diriku sudah telanjang bulat seperti ini tetapi Kabag Sabaku masih lengkap memakai pakaiannya?

"HINATA!" Pekiknya memanggil namaku. Secepat kilat Kabag Sabaku menarik punggungku dan membawanya kedalam rengkuhannya. Aku sendiri merasakan bahwa cairan semennya sudah memenuhi rahimku. Dan jangan lupakan fakta bahwa aku turut memeriahkan suasana dengan cairanku yang ikut meledak keluar. Terlalu penuh hingga menetes keluar melalui celah-celah kecil yang tercipta kala kejantanannya keluar dari kewanitanku. Tubuhku jatuh bebas keatas dadanya. Setelah beberapa kami mencoba untuk mengatur nafas yang terputus-putus. Tangannya bergerak menggapai rambutku yang berantakan. Diusapnya pelan sambil menciumi dahiku yang tepat berada didepan bibirnya.

"_Thanks for this worderfull night, Hinata. I will never forget it!_" Bisiknya pelan seraya membelai pipiku yang basah. Aku hanya bisa terdiam. Benarkah? Aku rasa itu hanya ucapan gombal.

Hinata's POV end.

.

.

.

"Hinata, kau dipanggil Kabag Sabaku keruangannya!" Seru Ino melihat Hinata yang baru saja memasuki pintu dengan membawa bermacam-macam map warna-warni ditangannya.

Hinata menolehkan wajahnya untuk menatap Ino sejenak. Kemudian mengangguk singkat untuk sekedar berterima kasih karena Ino telah menyampaikan pesan penting kepadanya. Setelah sebelumnya Hinata meletakkan map-map tersebut pada meja Kiba-karena memang Kiba yang menyuruhnya untuk membawakan map itu kemejanya- Hinata mempersiapkan hatinya untuk menghadapi bosnya itu. Sejak seminggu kejadian 'itu', Hinata sangat sulit sekali untuk berkonsentrasi dalam bekerja dan akhirnya dengan berat hati Hinata harus mengambil keputusan, yaitu—

"Masuk!" Sahut suara dari dalam ketika Hinata selesai mengetuk pintunya tiga kali. Dengan hati-hati Hinata memutar knop pintunya dan mendapati sesosok pria lengkap dengan jas hitam dan dasi merah yang terpasang dengan rapi.

"A-ano Kabag Sabaku—"

"Apa maksudnya ini? Kau mengundurkan diri jadi sekertaris pribadiku?"

Ya, inilah jalan yang Hinata ambil. Mau tidak mau Hinata harus segera menjauh dari pesona sang bos. Apalagi sejak kejadian malam itu. Entah kenapa file-file memori dalam otak Hinata dengan sukses terserang virus _Gaara-addicted_. Setiap malam Hinata selalu memikirkan sang bos nyentriknya itu. Suaranya, senyumannya, sentuhannya dan caranya ber—

Hinata menggelengkan kepalanya cepat-cepat. Sebenarnya apa yang Gaara tularkan kepadanya. Kenapa Hinata yang alim seperti ini bisa berpikiran seperti itu? Sudah kubilangkan, berada disekitarnya hanya semakin membuat Hinata kacau. Lebih baik Hinata segera pergi menjauhinya.

"I-iya. Ti-tidak apa-apakan?" Tanya Hinata takut-takut sambil meremas ujung roknya hingga kusut. Kepalanya tertunduk, tidak berani untuk menatap langsung _emerald_ yang sedang berada didepannya.

"Baiklah jika itu yang kau mau." Mendengar jawaban yang acuh tak acuh itu membuat Hinata sedikit bernafas lega. Untunglah Gaara tidak menanyakan alasannya menggundurkan diri sebagai sekertais pribadinya. Hinata tidak tahu akan menjawab seperti apa jika saja Gaara memanggilnya karena penasaran dan menanyakannya. Setelah menunggu Gaara berbicara melalui telepon selama beberapa menit dengan entah siapa disebrang. Gaara memberitahunya bahwa Hinata ditempatkan dibagian pemasaran. Setelah berterimakasih dan membungkuk untuk meminta izin meninggalkan ruangan tersebut Hinata segera membalikan badannya dan mengambil ancang-ancang untuk melenggangkan langkah keluar.

"Hyuuga-_san!_" Panggil Gaara membuat Hinata menghentikan langkahnya dan membalikan badan untuk menghadap ke bosnya-lagi-.

"Ya?" Jawab Hinata refleks sambil memiringkan kepalanya.

"Apa kau ingat apa yang terjadi padaku saat malam pesta minggu yang lalu? Bukankah kau orang yang terakhir bersamaku?" Tanya Gaara _to the point_ membuat Hinata gelagapan karena tidak bisa memprediksi bahwa ternyata pertanyaan semacam itu yang terlontar keluar dari bibirnya.

"Ke-kenapa?" Sedikit tergagap Hinata kembali bertanya walau belum sama sekali menjawab pertanyaan Gaara.

"Ah, tidak! Aku hanya merasa aneh saja karena tahu-tahu tertidur dikamar hotelku. Badanku terasa lemas dan rasanya aku seperti habis memakan sesuatu yang enak—apa ya?" Dahinya berkerut menandakan bahwa dirinya sedang berpikir keras mencoba untuk mengingat dengan baik apa yang telah dilakukannya malam itu. Sedikit pijatan diberikan pada kepalanya saat merasakan denyutan kepalanya yang pusing karena sang pemilik terlalu memaksakan otaknya untuk mengingat.

"Sa-saya tidak tahu! Mu-mungkin anda hanya kecapekan." Jawab Hinata cepat sambil menggelengkan kepalanya kuat-kuat. "Go-gomen—" Dusta Hinata yang hanya ditanggapi oleh sedikit anggukan dari sang bos.

Setelah melihat gesture tubuh Gaara yang memperlihatkan bahwa Hinata dapat meninggalkan ruangannya. Dengan langkah yang tergesa-gesa Hinata keluar dari sana. Hinata membuka pintu ruangannya dan bergegas menutupnya. Sesaat kemudian tubuh Hinata merosot jatuh dengan menyenderkan punggung ke pintunya. Banjir keringat memenuhi tubuhnya dengan wajah pucat pasi seperti maling yang hampir tertangkap basah.

"Hahaha-gawat." Hinata tertawa miris melihat keadaannya sekarang. Seperti sedang menyembunyikan sebuah rahasia yang bagai aib apabila orang-orang mengetahuinya. Tangannya mencengkram erat dadanya yang bertalu-talu seperti menertawakan kebodohannya dengan suara yang terbahak-bahak. Dan sekarang Hinata tahu bahwa ternyata bosnya sangatlah berbahaya. Bagaimana mungkin hanya dengan _one night stand_ Hinata sudah dibuat tergila-gila dengannya?

_Poor Hinata_! Sekarang bagaimana caranya kau akan melanjutkan hari-harimu yang sukses dipenuhi oleh **nama bos**-mu itu?

.

.

.

Nah loh? Apaan nih? Ini masuknya genre mana? Nggak ada romance-romancenya sama sekali.

Gomen ne GHL lovers~  
Sho-kun kurang dapet feelnya pas buat ini, makanya dibuat sight romance aja.

**Ada rekomendasi FF GaaHina yang bagus buat dibaca nggak? Biar Sho-kun dapet feelnyapas buat GaaHina yang lain.**

_**Bagaimana menurut kalian?**_

Buat yang request GaaHina jangan lupa tinggalkan jejak! Awas ya kalau nggak #ngancempakaigolok  
Need sequel-kah?  
Ja-jangan ya, habis Sho-kun bingung ngembangin ceritanya kayak gimana #lol

Btw,btw sekarang Shokun punya twitter loh!

Follow me ShoichiImayoshi  
Buat yang mau request fic atau lainnya bisa mention n dm aja

Soalnya nggak setiap hari Sho-kun buka FF, jadinya nggak bisa lihat pm-nya satu-satu.

_**From: Sho-kun**_


End file.
